Meant To Be Chapter 1The Wiz
by Lovely One 73
Summary: Angelina is an aspiring actress and singer who gets her big break in a star studded movie. Only to find the best friend and the best love she's ever had.
1. Chapter 1

The lyrics used in the story is purely for the sole purpose of the story, I do not own the lyrics no copyright infringement is intended. This story is a love story based on events of 1978 of Michael Jackson's life. Purely for entertainment purposes only.

1978

I finally got a break I was starring in one of the first all black productions of the Wiz. Although, I was an extra I didn't care I was still an actress. To top that off Michael Jackson was starring in it. When I first met Michael I was highly impressed. Although, I didn't really have scenes with him he was awfully kind to me. I can remember when he invited me to eat lunch with him many of days on the set; Michael always made me feel important even though I had a small role.

I was the odd ball of the group being multi racial and all. The people on the set didn't treat me any different; because of Michael I'm sure. Production was over and the movie was finished. Diana Ross was throwing a party for all the writers, actors, and extras in the movie.

Although, I heard so many rumors that Michael loved Diana I never got that feeling when I was around him. I showed up to the party and of course everyone was there. I mingled with the cast and a few people I grew close to.

As the night went on the party slowly came to a close many guest were leaving. I really hadn't said much to Michael he was busy laughing, dancing, drinking and mingling with everyone. I was still there drinking punch slightly dancing to the music that played. All of a sudden I felt a tap over my right shoulder, I looked over my shoulder and Michael was there.

"Hey smiley what's going on?" Michael asked.

"Hi!" I blushed.

"So you have fun tonight?" Michael asked.

"Michael I've had the best time ever, I didn't know what to expect." I said looking around.

"Well... I'm happy you had a great time." Michael said looking at his watch. "So, Ummmm... You have a ride home?" Michael asked.

"Actually, I was just about to call a taxi that's how I got here." I replied.

"You won't do no such a thing I have a limo, so we can give you a lift."Michael said.

"Michael... That's sweet of you, but I don't want you to go out of your way." I said.

"Nonsense... You're not out of my way come on." He said.

I sat my punch down I walked off with Michael I waved to Ms. Ross thanking her for the invite. Michael gave Diana a hug and a kiss and said goodbye. Michael and I walked along the long brick path to the limo. A tall gentleman got out opening the door. I got in first Michael preceded behind me.

"So where are we going?" Michael asked.

"Ummmm... I live in a studio apartment on Shady lane. It's about an hour drive. I told you it would be out of the way." I said.

"And again... I say it's not." Michael replied.

Michael pushed a button telling the driver where we were headed, the driver replied and we were headed to my home.

"So tell me Angelina, what made you want to be an actress?" Michael asked.

"Well... every since school. I been in all sort of plays, it's my passion if I can't act I want to write or sing." I replied.

"Well I have to say your performance was extraordinary in the movie, you really have nice moves, and a very distinctive voice." Michael said.

Oh god! How I blushed from those words. Michael had me grinning a smile a mile wide long.

"I'm just so excited I was apart of this historical event and all black production with the only multi racial girl." I said.

"Well when I look at you I see Angelina not your skin, and I'm sure that's what the director saw as well." Michael said.

"Michael you are too sweet you always made me feel so welcome I thank you for that." I said.

Michael blushed too I forget he's shy but he did open up to me on this hour long drive.

"Ummmm... This is my building Michael I thank you so much I just hate you went out of your way." I said.

"Really, (laughing) it's not out of the way. Just another hour for me to think of the splendid drive I had with you." Michael replied.

"See you're too kind I have to repay you, please don't say no." I said.

"Really Angelina you don't have to." Michael insisted."

"See it's no fair! You've been so kind to me you have to let me repay you. I'm not taking no for an answer. Tomorrow night if your available dinner here." I demanded.

"Ok! (Laughing) ok I'll come only if I can bring dessert." Michael insisted.

"You have a deal! So let's say around 6 if that's fine?" I asked.

"It's perfect! So I'll see you then."Michael said.

The driver opened my door I got out of course Michael got out to walk me to the door. My building had a 24 hour door man, so it was really no need, but Michael insisted.

"Well... Michael again I thank you for the ride, and I'll see you tomorrow at 6." I said.

"The pleasure was all mines and I'll be here at 6 sharp. Have a good night Angelina. Sweet dreams!" Michael said as he kissed my cheek.

I blushed of course I walked to the door. The door man held the door open. Michael was still standing I turned he waved I also waved then I got in the elevator.

I was excited as I entered my apartment. The party was excellent and I actually had a great conversation with Michael. I looked on the table noticing I had a few missed calls I played the answering machine back.

"Hey little sis, I haven't heard from you in two days. How is the production going? I hope all is well with you. Mom and dad send their love. Yes! Daddy too, he's getting use to the fact that you had to live out your dreams, so don't worry so much. Ok, sis I have to go call me when you can. Love you!"

I loved my sister Angelica she always understood me. Since it's so late I'll just call her tomorrow. I took my clothes off crashing in the bed, thinking about tomorrow at 6 pm.

Morning came I woke up to a ringing phone. Didn't they get it? If I didn't answer to stop calling! I finally dragged out of bed in the process I stomped my toe on the chair.

"Aaahhh! Ouch!" I screamed.

"Angelina! Hello Angelina are you ok?" A male voice said.

"Ummmm... Yes I am, but… who is this?" I asked

"It's me Michael! Are you ok? Did I call at a bad time?" Michael asked.

"Oh... I'm sorry Michael no I just stomped my toe. You're voice sounds different on the phone. Wait... How you get my number?" I said smiling.

"You know people always say that (laughing) and I have my connections, and you're listed in the phone book too. Look, Ummmm… I have a bit of bad news." Michael explained.

"Ok. Is everything alright?" I asked out of concern.

"About dinner... I can't make it at 6 I have something that I can't get out of. I really would love to have dinner with you though." Michael expressed.

"Awwww... I understand Michael. Perhaps, another time then?" I said.

"Yes! Most definitely I would love that. I was thinking maybe... Nah you probably wouldn't want to." Michael said.

"What is it?" I said anxiously awaiting his reply.

"Well... I was thinking maybe... Uh... You could escort me this evening." Michael said inviting me.

"Michael really isn't this business? Are you sure you want me to join you?" I asked.

"Yes! Please if you don't mind. I know I won't be much company, but having you there will make the night go faster, then maybe we can go dancing at studio 54." Michael suggested...

My eyes got big I've never been there, but I've heard many stories about studio 54.

"Michael, I would love to join you!" I excitedly said.

"Awesome! Angelina you've honestly made my day. So, I'll be there around 5 it will take at least and hour and a half to get to our destination." Michael said.

"That's fine Michael thanks so much of thinking of me." I shouted.

"No! Thank you, you're the angel. So, I'll let you go I'll see you this evening. Bye smiley!" Michael said smiling.

"Bye Michael!" I said glowing on the inside.

After my phone call I finally called Angelica we had a long talk. I told her that I was escorting Michael tonight and the way he's befriended me. Of course she insisted he was sweet on me, but it was strictly platonic. Yes! He's cute, he's adorable, but honestly I never thought he looked at me in any other way than being a friend. We got off the phone said our I love you's then we hung up. The rest of the day I spent doing my hair, nails and finding the perfect outfit. It was almost 5 I expected Michael any moment to call.

There was an unexpected knock on the door, so who ever it was I was surely to send them away fast, since Michael would be here any moment. I rushed to the door patting my clothes.

"Coming... Coming." I yelled as I ran.

"Hey smiley!"Michael greeted me with flowers.

"Michael... I wasn't expecting you to come all the way up. And I never gave you my apartment number." I smiled taking the Beautiful floral arrangement smelling them.

"Well... Your door man was so kind he remembered me from last night, besides I wanted to be the first to see how beautiful you looked." Michael blushed.

He wore velvet black pants with a glittered striped vest and a collared shirt. My jumpsuit was velvet and black so we matched in a way.

"You always know what to say... So you want to come in? I can show you around." I asked.

"Sure we have a few minutes." He said looking at his watch.

Michael was awfully handsome tonight that glittered vest truly made his brown button eyes glow. I stepped back as Michael walked in. Michael grabbed my hand saying.

"Lead the way Madame." He smiled.

I giggled and blushed all into one, the way he took my hand and called me Madame, reminded me of those old classic black and white movies that I loved.

"Sure Michael, it's small nothing I'm sure like your home, but I love it." I said.

We walked through to my large living room, my stainless steel kitchen, my very compact bathroom, and last my bedroom; the reason I took this apartment. The view over looked the ocean it was absolutely a site to see.

Michael stood at the door afraid to go in he still held my hand.

"What's wrong Michael?" I asked.

"Maybe... I shouldn't go in." Michael said bashfully.

"It's ok Michael you have to see this view, come on."I smiled a crooked smile.

Michael smiled back then we walked in together, he looked around at the paintings on the wall, all my sisters' creations of course. I walked over to the window as Michael admired the beauties on the wall, next he looked on my table beside my bed. There sat a photo of me, my sister and my mom. My mom was Asian and African American and my dad African American. So I had a unique look about me and my sister too.

"So, these are your sisters?" Michael asked.

"Well... One is my sister and my mom (laughing) and of course me." I replied.

"You all are so beautiful and your mom doesn't look a day over 30. Amazingly… beautiful!" Michael said in awe.

"I'll have to tell her you said so." I said laughing.

"Now, this view let me take a look." Michael said walking toward me.

I cheesed as I took his hand he looked his eyes were huge!

"Angelina! This is amazing to look at almost a lovely vision as you, almost." Michael smiled.

"Oh Michael..." I giggled.

"Well... Shall we leave we do have an hour and a half drive." Michael said.

"Yes, we better go. Let me get my bag."I said walking to get my purse.

Michael followed behind me I had my purse in my hand we both walked to my front door. Michael opened the door I walked out he closed the door behind us. Michael held out his hand to get my keys I placed the keys in his hand Michael locked the door and we were on our way.

4 hours later

We'd been at Michael's business engagement for over 4 hours now, but it was more like a party. He introduced me to many celebrities as his date for the evening. After that I didn't see much of him, I knew he would be busy so I adjusted. I walked around the grounds of this immaculant mansion that belonged to Quincy Jones. I sort of felt a little out of place with all the famous people. I walked out by the water falls angel statute. I wasn't big on wine I had sparkling apple cider in my glass. I took my shoes off as I sat by the pool placing my feet in kicking the water. I sipped more cider placing my empty glass beside me.

Then my eyes were covered by cold hands. I could smell the scent of a soft sensual musk. Then his voice spoke to me.

"What are you thinking about smiley?" Michael said removing his hands.

"Michael you scared me! (Laughing) I guess... I don't know what I was thinking, but I do have one question." I said.

"And what might that be?" Michael asked softly.

"Well... you've been calling me smiley for so long I'm use to it, but I have to wonder why smiley?" I asked.

"Well... Look at you, your smile is more than beautiful. Every time you speak you smile...so that's why smiley." Michael answered.

"Ok, I guess that's good enough, so how did your meeting go?" I asked.

"Actually... very good. Quincy is going to work with me on my new album." Michael excitedly said.

"Wow! That's great, Michael." I said hugging him.

Michael's hug felt exceptionally good, I had never been hugged or kissed by a man other than my father. At least not until tonight…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2(He has me feeling off the wall****)**

1979

Well... It's been over a year now since I've known Michael. We've shared one intimate kiss and millions of hugs and emotional adventures; we've really become close friends. I was meeting Michael for lunch today which we often did. His Off The Wall album was scheduled to be released in just a few weeks. So, I know he was highly excited and anticipating the release. Our lunch was a way to celebrate, although it would just be Michael and me. As, I curled my hair I heard the door bell. I sat my curlers on the sink then I rushed to the door.

"Smiley you're not ready yet?" Michael exclaimed.

"Michael you're early! I'll be ready soon..." I said.

I went back to the bathroom to curl my hair. Michael had become more of a best friend than anything else. I still think of that kiss we shared I thought it would've change us, but it didn't. Well...in some ways it did change me, but Michael never knew. We kissed and it was perfect, but I really couldn't compare it to anyone else being that I've never been with a man still to this day. Michael made himself at home while I finished my hair.

"So other than lunch what else is in the plan?" I asked.

"Dancing? What you think?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm... I was thinking about a Shirley Temple Marathon. We haven't had one in months."I suggested.

"Great idea! My place? Or yours?" Michael asked.

"Hmmm... Since we're always at your house how about here? Just... something simple is all I need." I said.

"You know your gonna make some man the perfect wife one day. The simplest things always please you." Michael said.

"It doesn't take a lot of money or what not's for me have to have fun. You know that about me, and it's all in the chemistry of two people." I said curling my last strand of hair.

"Chemistry, huh? So, is that what we have?" Michael asked as he flipped through the magazine.

"Yeah...that's it, Chemistry!" I laughed.

I came out in jeans and a Grease T shirt on and a head full of curls. Michael was sitting on my bed looking well scheming through my cosmopolitan magazine. He read the cover…

"Is he really satisfied?" Michael said reading the cover.

"What you say? (Laughing) What are you reading? I asked.

"Your magazine! I hope this is not what you rely on looking for love." Michael joked.

I laughed snatching my magazine from his hands he laughed looking at me.

"Well I'm not looking for love. Who needs love when I got you? (Muah kissing his cheek) Now let's go!" I yelled.

Finally, our lunch was over I loved being at his home, his mom always made me feel at home. I was more like family than a friend. Mrs. Jackson always teased me about Michael, saying we were meant to be. Of course, I laughed her sayings off; nothing could be further from the truth. Yes, we kissed and it was intimate, but we never really talked about it, not even the night we kissed.

We were back at my apartment I quickly changed into my plaid pj's an over sized Mickey Mouse shirt, along with fuzzy slippers... Michael took off his loafers and fell to the bed instantly. I came back out looking at him just that fast he dozed off. His mouth slightly open he was adorable. I popped the movie in anyway then I laid beside Michael.

"Mmmmm...(Yawning) I fell asleep didn't I?" Michael asked.

"Yeah you did! (Laughing) but you always fall asleep on me, so it's nothing new." I said.

"I'm woke now." He said rubbing his eyes yawning...

"Go to sleep your tired, we've had a long day, besides you haven't had a good night rest in a while." I said as Michael held my hand.

"No! I'm up seriously. I'm cool! Let's watch the movie." Michael insisted.

I cuddled up with Michael leaning my head on his shoulder. Michael often found comfort in holding my hands twindling my finger tips with his. 20 minuets later Michael was completely knocked out snoring, his snore wasn't annoying at all it was very attractive...

"On the good ship lollipop." I laughed as I sung

I loved watching Shirley Temple with Michael, even though he fell asleep on me from time to time. My face was still in Michael's chest I laid back thinking about that kiss we shared last year, just wondering… I moved as easy as I could trying not to wake Michael, but he woke up.

"Angelina, I'm sorry I did it again didn't I?" He said lifting his head.

"Awwww... Honey it's alright. You'll make it up to me like always." I said.

Michael kissed my forehead as I snuggled my head into his chest deeper. His smell made me smile his thumping heart made me feel alive.

"I guess I was really tired." Michael said.

"Well you been working so hard on the album, I didn't mind letting you sleep. You're a workaholic you needed a break." I said.

"I feel bad though; promise me you're not mad." Michael said rubbing my hand.

"Silly there's no way I could ever be mad at you." I said smiling into Michael's face.

"You know I can't believe how close we've become. You know everyone thinks we're dating" Michael said still looking at me playing with my fingers.

"Really... No one has every said anything to me." I said.

"Well... Yeah they do. Some people think a man and a woman can't be friends without... Uh... You know." Michael said.

"Well... I guess they have a point in a way, but I guess we're the exception" I said.

"Can I ask you something, Angelina?" Michael asked.

"Ok! When haven't you been able to ask me anything?" I replied.

"I know smiley, but it's what I wanna ask." Michael said.

"Michael Joe Jackson are you scared?" I asked.

"No." He said hesitantly.

"Ok. Then I'm waiting."I replied.

"Ok. Well... Ummmm...The kiss..." He said slowly

"Yeah...the kiss." I repeated slower.

"Well...do you think about it?" Michael asked stroking my hands.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Yes, please be honest with me, Angelina. He said.

I sat up for this Michael did the same. I sat in Indian position looking at Michael after I was situated Michael grabbed my hands.

"Well... I do think about it often." I replied.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Michael do I regret it? Of course not Michael it was my first kiss." I replied.

"Now I feel bad." He replied holding his head down.

"Why Michael?" I asked.

"Because... I shouldn't have kissed you. That should have been for the man you love." He answered.

"But... Michael I do love you." I said gripping his hand tighter.

"I love you too, Angelina, but that kiss should have been for that special man in your life." Michael said.

"Michael it don't get anymore special than you. I love you Michael you're special to me. I could never imagine sharing a kiss with someone else..." I said.

"You're just as special to me I can't imagine a better friend. You're always there when I need you.

"And I'll always be there for you Michael.

We starred at each other holding hands I swear I felt... I don't know what I felt, but I wanted to be more than a friend in that moment. Am I wrong for what I'm feeling? But... Talking about this kiss brought back unresolved feelings I had for Michael. I would never jeopardize my friendship with Michael, but the feelings I developed were more than that of a friend.

"Oh I forgot! I have a surprise." Michael said as he rose up.

"Surprise?" I sighed.

"Yes! Hold on." Michael said fleeing down stairs he was gone all of 2 minutes. I heard him come back in the house he was making noise in the living area.

"What are you doing?" I asked

Michael rushed back in holding an album as his face lit up with a smile I heard his voice singing in the living. Michael flashed his album cover where he stood in front of a brick wall with a tux on. I covered my hands over my mouth I was so shocked. I got up running to Michael he caught me in his arms.

"Oh my God Michael it's you! You sound wonderful!" I screamed hugging his neck.

The sweet voice of his played, Don't Stop Till You Get Enough. We ranned in the living dancing Michael was kicking his feet screaming... Owww! with the music. I jumped around and danced to the beat we listened to the entire album bobbing our heads to the beat. The smile on Michael's face was priceless. I was out of breath from jumping around laughing I fell to the floor as did Michael.

"So you like it?" Michael asked.

"Are you kidding, Michael... I love it. I have to say my favorite is Off The Wall. Michael I'm so proud of you I'm so happy that I can share this moment with you." I said with a tear.

"Smiley I always want you around for my important moments in my life. I couldn't have done this without you." Michael exclaimed.

"Ummmm... (Smiling) Can we listen one more time please?" I asked Michael.

"Why not!" Michael said.

I got up leaving Michael on the floor to start the record player over we sat there listening. I simply fell in love with this album each time it played. I sat back on the floor in between Michael's long legs. My back rested on his chest as his first solo album as an adult played in my living room. Michael's fingers intertwined with mine while his arms hugged me around my waist.

As the album finished playing I turned my head to look at Michael telling him once again that I love his first album. He again thanked me for being there with him. Michael told me that I'm actually the first person to hear the album, besides he and Quincy, which made me, feel honored. Michael smiled kissing my forehead I blushed of course we were always close and shared delicate touches as this. She's out of my life, played I could tell this one was an emotional one for Michael. His eyes were a little sad as it played. I looked in Michaels face as I leaned further back in his arms I touched his cheek as a single tear fell.

Our lips parted no words, but our eyes did the talking. Michael leaned in to my face caressing my cheek softly pressing his lips to my forehead. I held his face with my hand closing my eyes as his lips went from my forehead to my cheek. Michael lips touched mine softly then mine his till we were deep into our second kiss ever. I didn't at all try to stop Michael in that moment I was his and he was mine. Although, we stopped for a brief second; only to realize what we were really doing we continued to kiss. My body still in Michaels arms my fingers clinging to his every move. Michael moaned ever so softly as we kissed, which made me think this was something he enjoyed. Still... No words just soft moans and the sounds of Rock With You in the back ground. Finally, our kiss ended we went for a record a total of 30 minutes of lip action. We smiled I wiped his lips where a little wetness lingered. No words at all just the album that played. I got back in my position resting my body on Michael's with his hand in mine twindling my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**1980 -1981(And the Winner Is)**

Another year and Michael and I were in separable. Off The Wall was a success. Michaels' album had four top 10 hits, but his success hadn't changed him one bit. We still remained the same friends as we were when we met on the set of the Wiz in 1978. Although, my feelings for Michael were those of love he never truly knew how I felt until this year...

I was so in love with yet he was my best friend. I just didn't know how to handle the two feelings but I did it. I could never ruin the bond that we have I never want to lose Michael as a friend.

"Smiley, I wanted you to hear this before anybody told you. I don't want you to worry though." Michael said.

"Michael... What's going on?" She said in a scared tone

"Well... It's been an accident I was rehearsing some dance moves, and I... I." Michael ranted.

"Ok! (Crying). You're scaring me Michael what happened?" She asked.

"Angelina my nose is broken, and I don't want you to see me like this. I have to have surgery." Michael said.

"No! I want to see you Michael I'm worried I'm on my way." She yelled.

"No! Smiley! Angelina don't come please! I don't want you to see me this way. Noooo... (Laughing) I'm ugly... I'm so ugly you can't see me till I'm patched up." Michael pleaded.

"Whatever Michael! I'm on my way right now. I'll see you soon. And Michael I love you silly and you're by far from ugly. You're the most handsome man on the planet." She said.

"You always brighten my day Smiley. I love you too." Michael said.

I couldn't believe his silly butt; he thought the worst of himself. I really hope he break away from that frame of mind. I can't believe he really thought he could keep me away. Even though I was at an audition the most important thing was Michael right now. He needed me and I always want to be there at his side no matter what it takes.

I grabbed my bags and I left the audition I'm sure it will be others. On the drive their Michael's song, Rock with You was on the radio. After the song played; the Dj announced information about the American Music Award show that was to air next week. I'd simply forgotten all about that. Michael hadn't invited me as of yet. I was sad, but I know he's this huge star now I can't be with him every waken moment.

Finally, I made it to the hospital after stating I was family the nurse gave me his floor and room number. He was on a wing where most celebrities stayed when they were ill or injured.

I reached the room knocking softly Katherine opened the door hugging me telling me how good it was to see me again. She walked back to Michael kissing his hand. She told him she would return later, but Michael insisted she didn't come back he would be fine.

I looked at Michael his nose all bandage up. My face saddens and I started to cry. Michael reached his hand for mine I obliged giving him my hand. He smiled at me kissing my hand wiping my tears. I hated seeing him this way. I know he wasn't helpless, but he looked so fragile.

"Smiley don't cry it's not as bad as it looks. I swear." Michael said.

"Michael what happened?" She said.

"You don't need the gruesome details. I never want you to worry, so don't." Michael sighed.

"Michael how could I not worry about you? You're my best friend you're like the other half of me. Of course I worry about you how could I not?" She said.

"Smiley see that's why I didn't want you to come. I knew your reaction would be this way. I'm fine... really." Michael said smiling.

"I love you silly, but you worry me. So, on the way here I heard your sweet voice on the radio, the DJ talked about your award nominations. Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No! I'm not I'm excited if I win that's fine and if I don't that's fine too. You know I been meaning to ask you. If you would do me the honor of being my date?" Michael asked.

I thought; Oh God! He asked me he really asked. This is a huge event the biggest event I would have attended with Michael this far. I smiled with glee I anxiously said...

"Michael yes! I would love too. Are you sure you want me?" She asked.

"Who else would I take? You know you're my favorite girl, besides mother." He said smiling.

"Michael... You're amazing...you leave me speechless every time. God broke the mold when he created you, you know that don't you." She said.

Michael blushed he made her sit on the bed beside him he noticed that she was in dance attire. He sat there doing his usual; twindling to her fingers with his.

"I noticed something you're in your leotards, you had an audition?" He asked.

"Ummmm... Well..." She said.

"Did you?" He asked again.

"I did... But Michael you were more important than that audition." She said.

"Smiley never detour your plans for mine, I'm a little upset with you." He complained.

"But..." She sighed.

"No buts! Promise me Angelina that you won't do this again." He said firmly.

"I promise Michael. I'm sorry I was just so worried about you." She said.

"I know and it's my fault I should have waited to call you. So, I'm just to blame. Now about the AMA's you're gonna go?" Michael asked.

"Of course Michael." She said

That was so like him to change the conversation. He was just that type of person he was upset with me, but he never stayed mad long. I laid their next to Michael as our finger tips touched.

"Guess what?" He said.

"What?" I said anxiously.

"I wrote a song the other night thinking of you." He replied.

"You're kidding me really? A song about me?" She asked.

"Yeah you want to here it?

"Are you kidding? A song created with me in your thoughts. Hell yes!" She said then she apologized for the bad word.

"Ok! Now don't laugh it's no Rock with you, but it's from my heart. So don't laugh." Michael said.

"I could never laugh at your craft Michael never." She said.

Michael started tapping his hand on his leg making a beat. He moved his head as much as possible with his injured nose. Then his sweet voice belted out this cute little song softly

_She warms my heart when I'm down_

_She turns my frown to a smile_

_She loves me... Hee Hee, she loves me_

_Ooooooo... That girl..._

_I'm so happy she's my girl_

_The best in the world._

_Hee Hee_

_Oooooooo... That girl _

_She brightens my heart everyday_

_She makes the rain go way_

_She loves me… Hee hee, she loves me_

_Ooooooo... That girl_

_I'm so happy she's my girl_

_The best in the world_

_Hee Hee_

_Ooooooo... That girl_

_I'm lucky she's my girl_

_Hee Hee_

_Ooooooo... That girl_

_Ooooooo... That girl_

_Hee Hee _

That was the cutest song I ever heard from Michael. It reminded me of his childhood years and what made it special it was inspired by me. Michael made me feel like he and I were the only ones that existed. When I'm with him I felt as if nothing else mattered to me it was he and I.

"Michael you're too sweet, I feel... (Turning her head)I don't know what I feel, but gosh Michael. She said smiling

"I'm really happy you like it. I know it's corny in all, but it's special because it was from love that I created it." Michael said smiling hard

"I know pure love Michael. I just wouldn't have imagined you and me friends, as close as we are. We've shared the most delicate moments together." She blushed.

"You sure you don't regret us or anything that has happened between us?" Michael asked.

"Michael… (Sigh) I cherish every second I have with you. I'm honored no I'm blessed to even be in your presence. The love I have for you is ultimate it can't get any higher. I care for you so much. Michael I don't think you truly know how much." She said.

"Angelina, I love you and I care for you as well. I know sometimes we've done things that friends shouldn't do." Michael said.

"Yes, such as our kiss." She said smiling.

"Yes, the kiss. How do you really feel about that? Be honest with me." Michael said.

"Michael we've been through this before. I've never felt this way about any other guy. Well... I haven't even been with a guy other than you, not that we been together, together. But the intimacy we share is greater than even making love, what we share is different. We can be intimate, and love one another, and it's not sexual. I know normal friends don't share kisses like we do, but to me what we have is normal and I wouldn't change a thing." She said proudly.

"Mmmmm... I wouldn't change it either, but what if one time we kiss and that leads to something physical? What happens then?" He asked.

"Michael... Can I be honest with you?" She asked.

"Yes and I will be with you." He said.

"The two kisses we shared I enjoyed it maybe more than I should. I feel a little… ashamed, but I really enjoyed it especially our second kiss last year."She confessed.

"Angelina... I enjoyed it too. I even talked to mother about it; she smiled and said I told you, you're meant to be with that girl." Michael said.

"Michael I just don't want to ruin what we have. I know I can always depend on you and you know you can depend on me." She replied holding his hand tighter.

"I know Angelina and believe me I'll never do anything to hurt you or to hurt us." Michael said.

"Promise me Michael, no matter how big of a celebrity you become you won't forget me." She sighed.

"Never, never ever. I love you Smiley I love you for real.' Michael confessed

We continued to hold hands I looked at him smiling as he did me. His finger tips played with mine as I lay back down beside him. We instantly fell asleep in the bed. I woke almost forgetting where I was. I realized I was still at the hospital, because Michael's arms lay on my shoulder. I looked at Michael and I guess my eyes glued to his face woke him

"We fell asleep." She said smiling

"I see and it's dark. What time is it?" Michael asked.

"It's after 9." She said looking at her watch.

"I'm happy you came."Michael said kissing her forehead squeezing her arm.

"Me too Michael" she said squeezing his hand. I'm gonna go get a soda I'll be right back. Will you be ok?" she said.

"I'll be fine." Michael said.

I sat up in the bed smiling at Michael although with a bandaged nose he was still very handsome. I stared at Michael I leaned my face in to kiss his cheek. I giggled because I made him blush when I did. We sat that as if time had frozen, seconds later the nurse popped in interrupting what was about to be a third kiss.

**Night of the AMA's **

All that day I looked for the perfect dress to wear to the award ceremony. I felt just tired and disgusted not having any luck at all. It was about 3 hours till I had to be ready and I swear I was completely lost. My hair was a mess, and I just seemed to be nervous. All that changed as soon as Michael came rushing in my apartment.

" Smiley! Smiley where are you girl?" Michael yelled.

"I'm in my room Michael." She replied.

"Ok! I know you haven't changed your mind?" He asked in a yelling manner

"Michael, I can't go maybe you should take someone better." I cried.

"Smiley it doesn't get any better than you. Tell me what I can do to help." Michael asked.

"Look at me!" She screamed.

"Yes, I know you're beautiful what else is new!" Michael laughed.

"I'm serious silly my hair and then the dress I have won't work, that's why you should just ask Diana or someone else." She screeched.

"You know you are just too emotional. He said laughing walking out.

"Michael where are you going?" She yelled.

Michael walked out and back in, in a matter of seconds he had a black garment bag, and it was a lady and gentleman behind him.

"There she is." Michael said pointing at her.

"Michael what's going on?" She asked.

"Well… you said you have no dress, so here you are! And far as your hair and whatever else, that's what my helpers are here for." Michael said smiling.

The look on my face I wish I could have seen it, I couldn't believe Michael thought of it all for me. I knew this night would be a night to remember for both of us. I kissed Michael over and over on his face. His cheeks turned rosy red from blushing, from all of the kisses I planted on his face. An hour and a half later I was in my dress, make up, and my hair finished. The two people that Michael paid to beautify me walked out with their faces in awe. I bragged on and on about my unique look and the work they had put on me. Michael grew very anxious he demanded to see his smiley. I looked in the mirror nervous this was a big night for Michael, and I only wanted to enhance his moment. Michael called out for me one more time; I sighed and responded by saying.

"I'm coming out now."

I walked slowly I opened my bedroom door Michael's mouth opened wide with a smile. He blushed his heart was in hooray. He looked me up and down calling me his beautiful angel. Michael even curtsey me like I was a queen, but I guess you could say I was the queen of his heart.

We exited from my place to the limo I saw so many celebrities quite a few I haven't met, but the one I was concerned with was Michael of course. Michael and I took plenty of pictures with other celebs and of course with just us two. He was questioned all night about the beauty on his arm, he would simply smile. Michael was private and that I loved about him, I know what we shared was strictly between us and it would never come out. That night Michael won 3 American Music Awards for his Off The Wall Album. I was so proud of him that night each time he walked across that stage. Michael was very proud, his family included.

After The Ceremony Michael and I went back to my place, it was plenty of after parties, but Michael was over whelmed and he wanted peace and quiet. I carried one award and he carried the other two, I still couldn't believe I was even this close to one of these, but with Michael I'm sure more is to come. I changed from the dress Michael blessed me with I placed it back in the bag he delivered it in. I removed my make up; I put on my comfortable pajamas and large shirt. Michael was laying there, his bow tie half on and half off his shoes were off, he was out for the count.

I smiled at him then I finished untying his bow tie he woke up, then he sat up. I helped him off with his red rhinestone sweater of course he giggled he was so ticklish. After I did that he laid back on the bed kicking his feet up.

"Michael it was a hell of a night." I'm so proud of you." She said.

"You made this possible." Michael replied.

"I did nothing it was all your hard work silly, this was all of you." She sighed sitting in the bed

"I could have never done any of this with out you. I don't think I can breathe without you Angelina." Michael confessed.

"Silly of course you can, look how long you've been doing this. Michael I can't take any credit for this." She explained

"I still give you all the credit you deserve it putting up with me." Michael sighed.

"Stop it you can't give me any of the credit this was all Michael Jackson, you wanted this success, and now you have it baby, you have it. She said to Michael.

"I do have success, but not fame; I have success at love, and you being by my side always." Michael softly explained.

"I see you not giving up on this credit issue, so thank you for even believing in me, to even want me by your side. She happily replied.

I fell in Michael's arms he talked all night about the things he wanted to do next, such as tours and albums. He asked me to stay by his side for however long it takes for him to reach his goal. I gave Michael my word I would never leave his side and that nothing nor anyone can keep me away from him. This is the night that we both confessed that we were in fact in love with one another, which led to our third kiss…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (He's a Thriller)

1981 Ending

Life as I knew it was about to change. Michael... What can I say about him? He's a girl's dream. Since 1978 we have became very close friends. Michael knew my inner most thoughts, he knew me in and out. The intimacy we shared was like no other. We've never made love we've never even tried, although we've been in compromising situations. Last year the last thing I remember are the AMA's and that beautiful kiss we shared. That's the night I told Michael I was in fact in love with him and him me. That night we stayed in bed holding hands in silence. It was the most haunting yet intriguing experience we've shared thus far. We kissed till we couldn't kiss anymore, then Michael held me until the next morning. I remember that night so vividly, and I missed him so. Michael immediately started the Triumph tour with his brothers it was a short tour, but I missed him all the more. This was the longest I've been away from him since I've told him I was in love.

The phone startled me as I dosed off.

"Hello." I answered the phone.

"Smiley, boy have I missed you." Michael said.

"Michael... Is it really you? Oh my God! (Aahhh) Michael I've missed you so much (crying) (sigh) Oh my God! (Laughing) your home?" I said with my heart about to burst.

"Yes... Angelina I'm home well I'm on the way." I'm exhausted, but I can't wait to see you. And I'm really excited about beginning my new album." Michael said.

"Gosh, I've been going crazy missing you, but I'm so happy I'll see you again, Michael I missed you so much. It was killing me not to be able to see you or hear your voice." I said.

"Well... I'll see you tonight. Maybe... We can go out?" Michael said.

"I don't care what we do as long as I can see you, Michael." I said.

"Smiley you never seem to amaze me. I've missed that smile of yours, but having your picture is the next best thing." Michael sighed.

"Awwww... You always bring out the best in me. I've missed you so much (crying) I missed talking to you I missed everything about you." I said crying.

"Smiley... baby don't cry. Look you'll see me soon it will be just me and you. Against the world once again so stop the tears. I'll see you soon. Bye smiley." Michael said.

"Bye Michael." I said hanging up.

I was more than happy this day Michael was finally home, well coming home. The months he was on the Triumph tour I was alone All I had when he was away was memories. I tried to make them enough, but my heart ached for Michael. After we hung up I cleaned like crazy I wanted tonight to be perfect. I wasn't much of a cooker and Michael never complained I wasn't going to give him a reason to start. So I ordered food for us to dine on. The house was clean and the food was just moments of being delivered. It was night fall the candles were lit I was in my famous Pj's. The food had arrived I put it into decorative bowls on the table. I anticipated Michael's arrival he couldn't come fast enough. I paced the floor waiting I looked out of the window and finally the doorbell rung. I thought.

"Gosh Michael you're finally here!" As I opened the door.

It was a guy standing with flowers and a clip board. Lilies my favorite I smiled I could see Michael's funny shaped 'M' on the card. I smile again, and then I signed the clip board I turned to walk back inside and heard my knick name.

"Smiley! Smiley!" Michael yelled softly in his angelic voice.

I turned trembling with tears falling I smiled as soon as I saw his sunny face. I ranned to Michael jumping on him. My legs were around his waist as he carried me to my apartment. I screamed, cried and sighed all at the same time.

"Michael... (Kisses) your home! You're home!" I yelled.

"Yeah! I'm home and I have my smiley back.

"Thank you for the lilies you remembered. Oh God look at you (touching his face) I missed this handsome face. (Sigh) I love you. I'm happy your home." I said repeatedly.

"I could never forget anything you love. I'm so happy I'm in your arms again. And what smell so good?" Michael said finally putting me down.

"Well... Of course I didn't cook! I ordered in I hope that's fine." I replied.

"Well it smells wonderful and it's the thought that counts. I don't care if you ever cook as long as I can look in your beautiful brown eyes. That's all that matters to me." Michael said.

I grabbed Michael's hand as we looked at my view of the ocean. We stood there his hands in mine we stared until Michael's stomach started to growl we laughed as we walked to the table. I sat as Michael pulled my chair out. He poured the sweet tea and served the food putting a small portion of food in my plate with a heaping in his. He finally was seated he smiled a shy smile.

"So... Tell me about the groupies. (Smiling) I know you had plenty of them after you." I asked.

Michael almost spit out his sweet tea when I asked that.

"What did you just say? (Wiping his mouth) groupies what are you talking about?" He giggled.

"Don't play shy with Michael Joe Jackson. You know what groupies are." I said chewing.

"No...Really (laughing) I don't smiley. You know I'm not into to those types of girls. They'll throw their self at me and the next singer the same night." He defended.

"I'm joking baby... I know you're not that way, but you did have some make advances at you?" I asked.

"Well... Yeah but honestly I never gave them a second look. You're the only person in my thoughts." Michael replied.

"Awwww... You're so sweet. I missed your laughed so much."I said drinking

"I missed you even more. So have you had any auditions since I been away?" Michael asked.

"Well... No I haven't, but I'm hopeful. Something will give." I said.

"You know I can always call some people. Michael suggested.

"No. I could never ask you to use you celebrity status to help me. Please promise me you'll never do that, Michael." I said.

"Why won't you let me help you? I hate to see you struggling when it's something that I can do to help with your career. Smiley... You know I love you... It's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Michael confessed.

"Michael I know you love me. (Smiling) I love you more each day; you're my best friend and the love of my life all into one. But I never want to gain fame or success from your celebrity status. Michael we were friends based solely on a professional basis, but then as time went on we became in separable. I love you only because your Michael not because of who or what you've become. I never want you to doubt that my love, my friendship is genuine." I said.

"Angelina your love and friendship is more valuable than all the fame or money in the world. When you're happy I'm complete, when you smile my soul is at ease. Smelly your everything thing I want and more, sometimes your too much, yet your not enough. Angelina I won't ever do anything to hurt you or do anything you don't want me to do."Michael said.

We looked at each other smiling my heart fluttered each time I looked at Michael. We finished our meal I decided to let Michael rest while I clean up. Michael went straight to my bed piling about 3 pillows under his head. I had one of his favorites in, Three Stooges". I could hear Michael giggling as I washed the dishes. I was soon done I went to the bathroom first then back out to my bed. Michael was on his back laughing hearing Michael's laugh was good for the soul his laugh was really beautiful.

"Hey you what's taking you so long? You're missing all the fun over here."Michael smiled smiling looking at me...

"I'm coming (laughing) I was just admiring your laugh." I said.

I climbed in the bed sitting up holding a pillow in my lap. Michael ended up scooting up with his head sitting on the pillow that was in my lap. I played with his curls he laughed so hard. I could never understand the Three Stooges, but some how he did. Moments like these I treasured so and I missed when he was away. Michael's hand touched mine as I played with his soft hair he laughed as he did through the entire movie. Finally, the movie was going off and we were hand in hand once again.

"So all those nights I were away what did you do you?" Michael asked.

"Well...Angelica came for a visit so most of my evenings was spent with her, but nothing compares to your company."I said.

"Speaking of your sister, when will I finally meet your family? We were friends for a long time for me not to really know them." Michael said.

"Ummmm... Well mom may be difficult she's the type that will start a conversation about marriage and grandbabies. That's just one of the factors why I've never... Well you know I haven't had any boyfriends." I said.

"Ummmm... That's not a reason. I can handle mom, besides I want kid's lots of kids and a wife too. Let's set up a meeting." Michael suggested.

"Michael she wouldn't understand what we have. I mean I'm a little confused at times, although I wouldn't change a thing about us.

Michael sat up we were face to face.

"I know that's my fault. I love being with you I love you period. I know if I ever had a girlfriend it would be you. Angelina I know it's confusing and I want to be clear about that." Michael said.

"Michael... I'm not questioning anything about us. I love you and what we've become; we're friends if nothing more. I know...it's difficult...being in love with one another. I don't want to stop being in love with you though. It's just mom is so big on tradition, but she'll love you. It's no doubt about that. Angelica knows all about us, so we can fly out to New York for a visit" I said.

"In few days we can go before I start on my album. I want to ask you something if that's ok." Michael asked.

"Of course Michael ask away." I replied.

"Smiley do you want more from me? You can be honest."Michael asked

.

"Michael... Looking down) what we have is fine really. I promise you." I said.

"Sometimes I do want more I have to admit. I think about us kissing all the time. I think about what if we took what we have a step further? Would it change us?" Michael asked me twiddling his fingers with mine.

"What are you saying? You actually think about us being together, that way? I mean yes... Things will change I'm sure, but we wouldn't change as people. If anything it would enhance what we share." I said.

"Hmmmm... Ok. I'm just happy to be with you. We have time plenty of time to figure out what we want. Whatever we decide I'll never stop being in love with you. And I don't want you to hold you back on finding you someone to love."" Michael said.

"Sweetie you're not holding me back I couldn't imagine being in the arms of anyone but you. Michael... I don't expect anything from you. I know you're this famous guy and you have famous women who like you. I could never compare to them and I don't want to hold you back."

"See that's why I love you so much. You always put me first. You're so special to me I love you forever. Michael said.

Michael kissed my hands then my forehead. His lips have touched my forehead so many times, I'm sure he's broken some type of record. I smiled and blushed giggling too. I knew if our eyes looked any longer. I would be in his arms and our lips would be locked. Yet, I stayed put on the bed as we stared at one another. We were two young kids never really had either of us experienced anything like what we shared. I know what my body was feeling I know how he held me made me feel. I could only imagine what or how he felt. Once again we sealed our words with a kiss yet the fourth one on the lips so far. It only lasted about a minute, and then it was followed by tickles. I was just as ticklish as he but he had me down on the bed he was winning.

"Michael! (Laughing) Michael (giggles) I (laughs) gi...vvvvvvvvveeee... (Laughs) I said.

Huh? You what? (Laughs) you what? You give?" Michael said

"Yes! I give! I give! (Laughs) I give." I said.

"I always win you're No competition." Michael said laughing.

"God I'm so tired now. Oh god I've missed nights like this. I'm so happy your here." I said.

"Yeah all I had on the road were water balloon fights with my brothers." Michael giggled.

"Now that was fun I bet!" I said fanning my self.

"Tomorrow in the park...after dark...it's a date." Michael laughed.

"You're silly." I said.

"No. I'm serious it's a date. I wanna have as much fun as I can before I begin working on the new album." Michael said.

"Ok tomorrow night then." I said.

"I know you miss me and I miss you more, but I'm gonna go home tonight I really want to wake up to mothers face tomorrow." Michael said.

"I'm going to miss you, but. Mom is more important than ill ole me plus we'll have tomorrow night." I said.

Michael put his loafers on then he stood up. He walked over to me holding my hands we walked to the door swinging our hands back and forth.

"Michael I've had so much fun tonight I really wish you could stay..." I sighed.

"I know smiley. Nothing would be better than to wake up to your smile but we have tomorrow night." He said.

"You say the sweetest things. I love you so." I said.

"I love you most. Michael said.

We hugged and hugged I didn't want to let Michael go. He felt so good he even smelled good. But we finally broke our embrace we kissed on the cheek and I watched Michael leave.

When Michael left I called Angelica I needed advice. After about 6 rings she finally answered her phone.

"Hey baby sister what's going on?" Angelica asked picking up the phone.

"Well...it's Michael." I replied.

"Did he do something? Do I need to come kick hi butt?" She asked.

"Noooo! (laughing) it's nothing like that." I said.

"Ok, well... Talk I'm all ears." She said,

"Ummmm...he wants to meet you." I said.

"Ok! That's no problem." She said.

"Well he wants to meet mom too and oh god dad!" I sighed.

"Honey so I take it you've taken your odd relationship to the next level?" She asked

"Not exactly. I mean he knows how I feel. He knows I'm in love with him and he feels the same about me." I said.

"Ok. Well what that mean?" She asked.

"Oh I don't know... He asked me tonight if I wanted more." I said.

"So do you? And don't lie."She said.

"Of course I want more. I love Michael he's my best friend." I answered.

"Ok lil sister first of all, you can't be his best friend and be in love at the same time. So I guess what you need to decide is if you want Michael as friend or as your man." Angelica said.

"I don't want to ruin what we have and I'm really not sure where his head is at, but he wants to me ya'll so we're flying up in a few days." I said.

"Well... I'm here and ill be at mom's just let me know once your plans are final. Honey it will be ok, I'm sure." She said.

"Thanks! Angelica I'll call you tomorrow. Bye. I said hanging up.

Soon as I hung up the phone rang once more.

"Hello." I answered.

"Smiley was you sleep?" Michael asked

"No I just got off with my sister, giving her a heads up on our visit, that's all. I said.

"I know I just left, but I wanted to hear your voice before I'm off to bed." Michael said.

"I'm so glad you did. Sweet dreams I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I smiled.

"Good night smiley". He said hanging up.

The next morning Michele walked down stairs only to smell his mother's breakfast. She always made a feast for the family. Michael sat onto the bar stool stealing a sausage patty smiling at his Katherine.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked.

"Ummmm...I just missed you that's all." Michael replied.

"Well... I know son I went to your room last night and you were gone." She said.

"Oh, you know I had to see smiley I mean Angelina." He smiled.

"Oh, so how is she. I really like her baby you all have been friends for a long time now, you know I see grandbabies from her." She said.

Oh mother. I do love Angelina very much so." Michael said.

"Ok, so what's the problem, son?" Michael asked.

"I don't know mother, but do you think after breakfast we can talk?" Michael asked.

"Yes, son are you ok? I just get a bad feeling." She sighed.

"No mom I'm fine really. I just need some advice." He replied.

After breakfast Michael and his mom in fact talked and it was about his feelings for Angelina he's talked to her before, but he hadn't really talked to her since he figured he was in love with Angelina.

Her advice was for him not to lead Angelina on if he loves her as he says. Don't be afraid and maybe give their relationship a try, although she was keen on Angelina she would have gave him the same advice if it had been some one else.

Night fall came and Michael came just as the sun went down. He rung her door bell and she came running to answer.

"Gosh Michael I thought you never would get here." She frowned.

"Oh I see someone's ready to get all wet up. I got the balloons I hope you got a change of clothes cause' in gonna get you good." He laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. You can't catch me, but let me ne some clothes just in case come in." I. Said.

"So umm what you been up to all day?" Michael asked.

"Oh nothing I been thinking about New York that's all." I said.

"What about it? I hope you haven't changed your mind?" Michael sighed.

"Of course not silly I was telling Angelica about it so I guess it's go when ever you're ready." I answered.

"Sweet babes so ill make the arrangements we'll be there for the week end. I can't wait I'm scared of your dad, but I really want to meet the people that created such a beauty." He said.

"Awwww... Silly you're too sweet, but now it's time to get your little skinny butt kicked. (Laughing) Let's go!" I said laughing.

"Very confident now, but we'll see."Michael said smiling.

We left soon arriving at the park it was so nice out I had on a shorts and a. T shirt with Smiley on it Michael had this special made for me. Michael constantly bragged about how he was gonna blast me good and of course I talk much stuff back. We finally got out of the car from our going back and forth at each others throats like we we're gonna win a trophy or something.

I stepped out the car Michael went directly to the truck and once o looked my mouth flew open. Michael would laugh and push my bottom lips closed. It was over I00 water balloons. In the trunk he was dead serious. I'm sure to get blasted as Michael called it. I grabbed as many as I could and took off running finding me a spot to reside Michael did the same. I couldn't help but to laugh I knew I was in for a great soaking.

"So, you're ready because daddy's coming at ya (swinging his arms as if he was pitching a ball) you ready?" Michael picked.

"Whatever (laughing) you don't want any of this I laughed twenty times over?

Michael threw the first one and it missed me, I through back and it just hit the pavement. Michael had one in each hand and he came running before I could get one from my stash. It hit the tree where the other one landed on the back of my pants.

"Oh and I scored. I told ya you weren't ready." Michael laughed.

"I'm gonna get you good so prepare." I yelled giggling.

We threw back and forth and not one of my 50 balloons touched Michael. But I was soaked he was down to his last one and he glared. I laughed because I was determined not to get hit.

"Ok you ain't got nothing! I'm ready for ya and you're gonna miss." I yelled.

"Oh really. I never missed see you're all wet." He laughed.

I took off running as Michael came close he was smack in the face. I was laughing my but off.

"Ok I give I give! Don't throw it (laughing) don't throw it." I pleaded.

"If you surrender then I won't have my. Golden record I have to throw it." Michael begged.

"Ok... Get it over with just not my hair. I said.

"Ooooooo- k you ready?" He asked.

"I am..." I reluctantly replied.

Michael gave me a warning then I heard the bursting of a balloon as my eyes closed. But I wasn't any wetter.

"Michael. Why did you do that?" I said goggling.

"I felt bad I couldn't let you be wet all by yourself." Michael said.

That was just like him always putting himself before others. He was so sweet and gentle. He was such a great friend and I'm sure he'll be an excellent husband or boyfriend. I couldn't help but to cry I know it was a water balloon fight but he wet himself so I wouldn't be alone. I smiled at Michael as my tears fell. His body guard walked over with towels and Michael dried my hair and wiped my face.

"Smiley why are crying? He wiped my face.

"Michael. Why do I have you? Your so sweet to me and this your all wet now, I don't know it's just making me emotional." I sighed.

"Babes... I'd do anything for you...anything. Angelina I love you so much and I know our relationship is odd, but I love you. I don't know how to be what we want and still be friends but ... I want to try.

"Michael... I can't lie it would be nice to give what we had a title, but friends are good enough." I replied.

"Maybe now, but will it be that way always?" Michael asked.

Michael took my hand we were really close as we've been many times before. We stared for the longest time his hairs slopping wet, but he looked awfully cute. We picked up all those busted balloons and threw them away.

"So what do you say we get cleaned up at your place?"Michael said.

"Sure Mikey." I replied.

Michael held my hand as we walked to the limo the he kissed my cheek which made me blush.

"Mike I had so much fun even though I'm the only one soaked it was fun, thanks for tonight." I said.

Michael smiled as I got in the limo I fell asleep on the way there leaning on Michael's shoulder. His arms wrapped around me as the limo drove. I woke up to kisses on my forehead I glanced up.

"Smiley we're here." Michael said smiling

"Uhh... (Stretching) I fell asleep. Huh?

"Yeah, I guess I tired you out you sure you're up for company?" Michele asked.

"Silly I have been without you're for. 2months I'll always make time for you." I replied.

We made it in the house Michael insisted on unlocking the door for some reason he was being awfully silly. He opens the door walked closing the door behind him. I knocked on the door he came back out smiling

"What is wrong with you, did you hit your head too hard with the balloon." I giggled.

"No. But I have a surprise for you. Please don't be upset with me." Michael begged.

"What are you up to you little sneak?" I sighed.

"You'll see close your eyes."Michael said.

Michael got behind me covering my eyes. I have to say he smelled good even though we played with water balloons his scent was breathtaking, anyway we walked in gradually we were in the middle of the floor.

"I hope you like it." Michael said uncovering my eyes.

I couldn't help but smiled as they water works began.

"Michael... When? How? Oh my God!" I sighed.

"Well... I had a very good team behind all of this. I hope you like it." He said.

"Michael I love it. I never expected anything as such, the food, the candles, and the music. Michael you're too much." I replied.

"No nothings too good for you. I missed you so while I was gone and now with my 2nd album in the works I know my time will be limited, and this is for those nights I can't be with you, and we will have the weekend in New York." Michael stated.

"Michael...honey I know your going to busy, but baby you don't have to go out of your way." I sighed.

"Nonsense you're a woman and you should be treated as such and nothing's too good for you. This is nothing compared to the plans I have for us."Michael replied.

"Us? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look ill let you freshen up okay? We can talk more once you're dried off." Michael said.

Of course I giggled as I always did I screamed on the inside. Michael was truly a special one indeed. The water balloon on his head and now to come back home to a sweet soft romantic dinner, the night was truly amazing. I dried off my hair was still a little damp. I put on a robe I would shower later I went back out and Michael was looking at the view of the beach.

"I'm done. I hope I wasn't too long." I said.

"Never. I was just enjoying this beautiful view, but no view is remarkable as you." Michael said so sweetly.

"Thank you Michael."

We sat we ate and drunk sparkling cider I still wasn't into the wine stuff yet, dinner was a little silent though and I was waiting on this us thing so I brought it up.

"You know I was sort of wondering about this "us" thing. I said.

"Know about I knew that was coming (laughing) you really want to know.

"Ok duh... I want to Mikey stop with the suspense." I shouted with laughter.

"Ok. Ok. I have something I want you to listen to.

Michael picked up the phone calling his driver. All I heard were you can bring it up now. Moments later the door bell rung and Michael grabbed the package that was brought to him. I so curious to see well... Listen to what he wanted to say.

Then it was clearly his voice playing over a sexy melody. I listen to Michael plead out his soul on this track, it simply told a story of how he felt for a woman he was her comforter and you could hear it the song that he loved her.

"Michael. That was truly beautiful what were you thinking of when you wrote it?" I asked.

"I didn't, but when I sung it I thought of you. It was written by this guy name Rod. When I first hear the music I knew it would be perfect." Michael smiled and said.

"Ok. Now what does that have to do with plans for us?" I asked.

"Look smiley, I know that what we have is awkward. I do want an us at some point. But…I don't want to ruin what we already share." Michael sighed.

"Michael I want an us too I'm not going to lie to you, but you as my friend I love you so much more." I said.

"So are you willing to wait for an us until...we're both sure?" Michael asked.

"Willing to wait. Huh? I am Michael I love you and if we're meant to be we will be." I sighed.

"It's settle you'll be the one I love forever. I do love you Smiley."

"And I love you too silly.

After the music and that very special candle lit dinner I took a long hot bath at Michael's request while he cleared all the dishes. I took a 30 minute cleanse coming back out to. Dimmed lights with the windows opened only the sounds of the ocean lingered in my bedroom.

"Leave it to you to steal an entire scene." I laughed at Michael.

"It's enough room for you to enjoy." Michael said beckoning for me.

I smiled at him the reflection of the moon made his brown eyes light up. In that moment my heart, my entire being was stolen from the look in Michael's eyes. I was truly in love with Michael Joe Jackson.

He held his hand out to me and we watched the moon as the night fell. We gazed at this beautiful sight with our hands entwined... After a long day at the park this lovely dinner candle lit dinner, now this wonderful view I'm exhausted. But I could stay wrapped in this moment for all of my life.

"Michael this is absolutely intriguing today...tonight has been like fairytale. I'm happy you're back I was so alone while you were on tour."

"This is special smiley I'm so happy that we're able to share moments like these. And I can't wait for our get away this weekend. It's bitter sweet though."

"Why is that Michael?"

"Because once we return all of my time will be spent in the studio. I have so many plans for this album, so many ideas in my head. I just have to get out. I only hope I don't lose you in the process of having my musical career."

I turned to face Michael I could see he was getting just a little sad.

"Michael I could never stop loving you or supporting your vision, your career. We been friends far too long we'll make time for one another it won't be as bad as you think."

"Smiley I love you so much you're so wonderful."

I blushed looking at him finally we made it to my bed and we slept the night away till morning.

Over the weekend we went to New York to meet my parents. Things went great just as Michael stated. My mom was crazy for him she hinted around a little about grand kids, but Angelica was always there to change subject. I had a fantastic time with my family and my Mikey.

1982

Michael was just a month away from his release of Thriller. Our time had been really short since he spent day and night in the studio for Thriller. He said he wanted to top Off The Wall, he was so driven. I'd never seen him with the drive and passion like this before. Finally, after months for preparations and so many nights apart finally Michael calls.

"Angelina I missed the sweet sound of your laugh. Tell me you missed me just as much."

"Ummmm...who is this?" I giggled.

"Awwww come on you already met some guy?" Michael sighed.

"Of course not silly I knew it was you Michael. I missed you shouldn't have to ask, don't you hear the desperation in my voice."

"Yeah right... You're seeing some guy on me." He smirked.

"I can hear you smiling silly. So how is the album?"

"Actually we're finished and... I want you to go with me."

"With you where?"

"My listening party says yes!"

"Of course yes! When?"

"In one week I want to show you off to the world."

"Show me off?"

"Yes show you off. Is that what you want?"

"Of course Michael, but what does showing me off really means?"

"Smiley, just that I had a long time to think about things and I want you always in my life."

"I've always told you I'm never leaving you, so don't worry Michael I'm with you forever."

"That's great to know. I want to see you so bad. But I have a few lose ends to tend to and I have a dinner I've been invited too."

"A dinner? Perhaps after dinner we can see one another."

"I'll let you know smiley, anyway. I can't wait till you hear the entire album. I'm really proud of it I have plans already for videos."

"Mikey you've really been busy I see. A video all ready and the album haven't been released. Mikey I'm proud of you."

"I'm just as proud of you. I saw the cereal commercial you were in. I'm happy you've been preoccupied with your own work."

"Thanks Mikey I have an audition in the up coming weeks for a play, so keep your fingers crossed."

"No doubt. Smiley I hate to cut this short, but I have this dinner I have to get ready for, so I'll call you later I promise."

"Ok Mikey have fun and I'll talk to you later.

Later that night Michael called at the dinner party. It was a celebrity party. Michael called only because he wouldn't be able to see me tonight so we made plans for tomorrow. Just as we were about to say goodbye I heard a woman's voice.

"Michael there you go. I thought you'd left without saying goodbye..."

"Oh no...(Laughter) I'm just on the phone."

"Michael...Michael who is that?"

"Actually it's Brooke, Brooke Shields. This is her party I met her a while back and promised to come out for her next party."

"Ummmm... Michael when you're done with the phone. Everyone's going to the pool, so I'll see you there."

Michael shook his head and smiled at Brooke.

"Michael is it a reason you never told me about Brooke?"

"Smiley of course not. I just didn't really think of it that's all. I can leave here and we can spend time together if you like."

"No...Michael I mean it's really no explanation owed to me and I wouldn't want you to stop your fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Smiley are we ok? I hear a little hesitation in your voice."

"Silly" I laughed a fake but good laugh. "Of course we're fine. Enjoy your night of fun. You've been in that studio and you deserve some fun. I'll see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night, Smiley."

Of course I lied I was a little hurt, it was no way I could compare to the people in Michael's world especially Brooke.

~November 1982 ~

Thriller was released the listening party was just a week prior. The party was spectacular and Ms Shields was a guest of Michael. The hairs on my arm rose when I met her, Michael had a glow about him when he was around her, but he still introduced me as his smiley. So I assumed things were the same for us.

The Thriller came in with a bang staying in the top 10 of Billboards 200 for 80 consecutive weeks. And it was celebration time. We spent time with the family over the course of the 80 weeks, but one night we got away from all the chaos; the lime light, Hollywood and all the celebrities, it was just me and Michael against the world as he always stated.

"Aahhhhhh... What a feeling my album is doing great and I have you all to myself once again.

"Yes you're on top of the world. How does it feel to be the most well known African American singer?"

"A little overwhelming, but it's all for the fans, without them none of this would have been."

"I guess you have a point. I'm really proud of you Michael. I always knew you would do great things. I'm just so happy I'm able to witness this historic event."

"Oh god you make me blush, it nothing like that."

"Michael your already breaking barriers and I know it's much more to come."

After that we went back to my place we walked the grounds getting as close to the ocean as possible. The scene was quite breath taking. Our hands were entwined as we walked and laughed. I sat down in the sand as did Michael.

"Smiley you know I love we been together a long time now."

I do know you love me. I love you even more, Michael"

"No I mean I love. I really love you."

I blushed as the wind picked up Michael wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Angelina I'm ready for us. I know that there is no one else out here for me. You know me and you love the real me I want you I want us to be and us."

"Michael… you want us as a couple is that what you're saying?'

"Yes, I have simply fallen in love with the prettiest girl in the world with the million dolor smile. None of this is worth anything without sharing it with the one I love, and that's you."

I smiled I couldn't believe all the years of loving one another we're finally an us we have a title. Michael held me and I was warmed by his embrace being in his arms felt so different, but yet the same. Now, I'm being held by my significant other and I giggled on the inside I simply shined. I couldn't wait to tell Angelica and I know my mom would be happy she's crazy about Michael. That night we went back to my apartment and we stood out over looking the oceans view just holding each other. We had no reservations about kissing anymore it came to both of us naturally. Our love alone consummated our relationship because as of this day we still haven't made love.


End file.
